halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampyr: Blood Bath
Vampyr: Blood Bath was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage. The house served as a sequel to Castle Vampyr and Blood Masquerade. It was located in Nazarman's. History and Location In 2007, Universal decided to have an original haunted house that served as a sequel to the popular haunted house Castle Vampyr and the scarezone Blood Masquerade during their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would be titled Vampyr: Blood Bath and would be set in a nightclub in New York inhabited by vampires. The house was located behind a few of the New York building facades (called the Nazarman's facade). Back in 1993, Universal built structures and alleyways behind these facades specifically for holding haunted houses. This would be the tenth haunted house in this location. Vampyr: Blood Bath would ultimately be the last haunted house built in this location, as a Starbucks and Ben and Jerry's were built in the structures the houses were set in. Description A rave rages in Club Vampyr where the bass beats hide the screams in this carnal orgy of blood. Story The vampires from Castle Vampyr have expanded, taking over a New York City nightclub where they lure their victims with sex, drugs, and rock n' roll before kidnapping and slaughtering them. Experience As two scantily-clad vampire women danced on the Blues Brothers stage, the queue line to enter terminates at the entrance to the Vampyr nightclub in an alleyway just off Delancy street. A blonde mohawked bouncer in a red suit and sunglasses welcomes everyone in, and they pass through the small lobby. A glass counter displays various glowing merchandise for sale, but no cashier is present. The dance floor itself is a large room with high ceilings and wrought iron chandeliers, with what appears to be bodies impaled on them. Women dance on raised stages along the walls, fans whip the white curtains along the walls into the air, and guests move around the tables as a vampire swings from the chandelier and swipes at them. Entering a long hallway lined with doors, guests can hear sounds of violence and pleading from the other side. Several doors slam open, revealing half-clothed vampires angry at the interruption of their feeding. In another room, two leather-clad females hold a chained slave in a small "love shack" alcove off to the side as they transform him into a vampire. Entering the kitchen, guests find it filled with body parts of all shapes and sizes. A pair of vampires alternate between feeding from the gore and swiping at the line. Exiting the house, guests enter an alleyway that's been blocked off by ramshackle fences on both ends. They continue down the alley, vampires hidden in doorways, down stairwells, and behind trash cans and dumpsters. Eventually, the line turns around at the fence and enters the building across the alley from the club. The next building appeared to be an abandoned office building. At the other end of the hallway, elevator doors opened to reveal a vampire girl sitting on top of the stalled elevator and eating a white dog. Another vampire appeared from a doorway next to the elevator. Guests entered a massive warehouse filled with wooden crates, bodies in various states of freshness and mutilation hanging in their path and vampires hidden among the debris. As guests ran for the exit out onto the waterfront, a massive vampire -- transformed into a humanoid bat -- flew at them from the ceiling. Pictures Psychoscareapy HFTH Picture.jpg|Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Trivia * This is the last house located in Nazarman's. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Nazarman's Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando